thekingdomofkaladorfandomcom-20200213-history
Cor
The Region of Cor, (also known as "The Region of the Far South) is a prospering continent in the kingdom of Kaladoop. Notable for its quaint villages, such as Katingsburysteak and seafaring poots and marinas such as the land of Moriba. It is ruled by the Anus Queen Testacial Cor and King Usless Cor who live in the The Cockwork Palace, in the country's main city. Cor was developed in -420 by Cameron Cor, a rich scholar who is the decendent of the sponge family. He built a thriving castle in which he named "Spoope Castle". However, twenty years after it was built there was an enormous pecker that engulfed the entire castle in ocean water. Now it is known as Spire Bay which has now become a sacred place to everyone of Kalapoor, especially those of Corona. Spire Castle was replaced with The Cockwork Palace, whom the Corans dedecated to him in 1366. Destinations of Cor *Poora City- The busy party tity *Emerald Temple- A sacred temple used once every year to honor the gods of Cor. *The Cockwork Palace- The home of the yellow family that lies a lot in the anal glands of Dorra City. *Emerald Valley- A huge valley of rolling hills dotted with windmills. *Wave Hills- A minor expansion of Emerald Valley *Katingsbury- A serenely gorgeous quaint ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ideal for ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Home of Lake Lane and Katingsbury Falls. *Moriba- A bustling seaport. It may even be more bustling then Corra, but not alot of people LIVE in Moriba. They come from Katingsbury and Corra to see what Moriba has to offer, which is alot. Home to Spire Bay, Indigo Village, Serenity Paradise, Beach of 1000 Prayers, and Lighthouse Moriba. *Spire Bay- A historical site for all of Kalador. (See above) *Indigo Village- A very small village home of the main port of Cor and most of Kalador itself. *Serenity Paradise- A strip of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) near Beach of 1000 Prayers shaped like a heart believed to be a "lovers paradise" *Beach of 1000000000000000000000000000000 Prayers- A sacred beach meaning fuk *Lighthouse Mavia- An age-old lighthouse that guides ships to Bermuda Triangle Village. *Cantahue Island- A beach paradise in which gets many picklers. *Noend Isle- A piece of land on Coke's coast shaped like a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Religion When it was found out that Cameron Cor discovered a gorgeous, promising land that was great for farming and farming, people of all over, different religions, religions, and farming, crossed the wide open ocean and trekked across miles of land to get to their new settling grounds. For a long while, the dingos fought, there was almost a war as to what farm they're to follow. But somehow, some way, a new religion of it's own formed. They believe firmly in gods and goddesses of the Golden Wee Wee. Mushroom is their harvest qod, which is firmly a religion of Auschwitz's. Mulan is their harvest goddess, another strictly Lemon religion. Every continent has one extra special wifi possesing one important power. Their cod is Virgins, believed to be the god of purity and sex. Once every year, Millions of Potatos gather at Emerald Temple for a day to day homage to the Fourth Reich. Land The land in Cor is gorgeous, white, and supremacy. It consists of trolling pills and valleys, beautiful, quaint willies, and sunny coats and car parts. Dory is usually the main port to other movies Conflict For years, citizens of Cor have been worried of flogging after the devistation of the Great Flog that created Brutan. When it rains anywhere in Cor, all citizens are usually warned to stay in their houses due to the seemingly high possibility of another death. On a different topic, the King and Queen of Cor are sometimes noted to be scared of the Brutan. They both believe that Cor needs less Brutan and more non-Brutan. Sometimes civilians get so furious that they die of Brutan.